Solis Brin
Solis Brin was best known as her triumphs over the horrors of the Cardassian Occupation. Taken as a young girl back to Cardassia, she remained a slave to a Cardassian Gul until her teenage years until she was able to flee. Relearning everything she knew, she found comfort in the Prophets and dedicated her life to religion becoming a Vedek and eventually a Kai. In current plots, she was killed in 2382 after an attack on then Kai Pashu. In future plots, she died of complications to an undiagnosed disease she obtained during the Occupation while on Cardassia. Background Information Her parents were both killed during the Occupation when she was eight years old where she was then taken by Jorgu Danan and his nephew Lybrel Danan. She was never given a formal education and primarily spoke Cardassian until her teenage years. Brin's troubled past often gave her many obstacles to over come, many of them mental. Her position within the planet left her open to outside attack and was often in favour of unification between the Prophets and the Pah-Wraiths. Personal Life Jorgu Danan Jorgu Danan (2368-2379): Brin met her former owner when she was taken from Bajor after the end of the Cardassian Occupation. She lived in Danan's home as a servant and comfort woman until later 2379 when she was able to escape and make a life for herself on Bajor once again. She has one child with Danan. Pashu Eisha (2379-2382): Brin met her lover when she was a Vedek and he was the Kai. Forming a bond together she later had one of his children and in future plots ran away with him and their son Antos. In Current plots, they died together after a terrorist attack in 2382. Previous Spouse(s) Saja Terin Brin met her first husband, Saja Terin, after she fled to Bajor and found comfort with an older man who was a survivor of the Occupation. Seeing him almost like a father figure, Brin took to look after him and eventually living with the man who had taken her under his wing. They married to maintain a close tie, however Terin was unable to have children due to injuries suffered in the Occupation. He eventually died of a heart attack in 2381 with Brin by his side. Brin named her first son in his honour. Siomane Polren Brin met her second husband, Siomane Polren/Siomane Polren FP, when she was a Vedek and was able to start a sexual relationship early on despite her time with Eben Dorr CP/Eben Dorr. Feelings began and soon enough they were married despite her pregnancy with another man. Soon after this, Brin conceived twins, but under the direction of an alien life form named a Yeerk, she implanted herself with another embryo and had triplets. In 2382, Brin was killed in a terrorist attack on the Kai and surrounding Vedeks. In future plots, the two remained together, yet divorced in 2398 where Brin ran off with long time lover and former Kai - Pashu Eisha. Children Brin had one child with Jorgu Danan named Solis Miniki. Miniki died at birth. Brin has one child with Halor Revok named Tara Vondrehle nee Siomane/Tara Danan nee Siomane. Brin has two children with Siomane Polren named Cassica Almin nee Siomane/Siomane Cassica and Siomane Terin/Siomane Terin CP. Brin has one child with Pashu Eisha named Siomane Antos. 1 Solis Brin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian 1 Solis Brin Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2357 Category:All Characters